


Mirror Mirror

by DeathCrowned



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Body Horror, Claws, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Monster!Jack, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reaper76 - Freeform, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 08:56:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9172054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathCrowned/pseuds/DeathCrowned
Summary: “Jackie.~” The singsong tone that the other uses has Jack’s head snap to the side, crimson orbs narrowing dangerously. He barely manages to duck in time to dodge the arm reaching for him, but the sudden ducking ends up in him sprawled rather uncomfortably on the ground from the pain shooting through him and before he has the chance to scramble up he’s pinned to the ground by Reaper, claws on one hand holding his arms to the ground and digging into his wrist. Jack’s lower lip curls and he’s hissing- something animalistic- at the wraith on top of him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A//N: Overwatch does NOT belong to me and I do not claim they do. I do not get paid for any of this and I do it for fun. Overwatch and all of its assets belong to Jeff Kaplan and the Overwatch team.
> 
> A//N²: I wrote this for the same babe I wrote A Taste of Blood and Ashen Love. This was not beta-read so I meaaan- bound to be mistakes but hey, I'll fix them if I ever stumble upon any. Also I think we've noticed by now that I'm v gross and really like claws and tentacles. :^)
> 
> Warning: This work contains dub-con (I guess???), tentacles, light blood play, claws and light s&m. I really suggest not to read this if you are against this kind of stuff. The tags are there for a reason, avoid works with these tags like the plague if subjects like these bother you.

Jack remembers the day like it was yesterday. He’s supposed to be dead and yet… and yet he’s still walking. Granted, he’s missing some skin and his eyes are a crimson red, not to mention that there’s black smoke whisking off him too, not unlike the smoke that leaves Reaper. But still, _despite_ Reaper being the one who’d turned him into this… _monstrosity_ , Jack can’t make himself hate him- he never could, not when it was his fault to begin with.

He’d been brought to the brink of death, in what way exactly he wasn’t too fond of describing, then Reaper had injected him with the _exact_ same nanotech that Angela had used on Gabriel- that’s what the wraith had whispered in his ear when the stuff started to work its magic, spreading through his veins like poison. Jack had been thrashing and convulsing on the ground, hands grabbing and clawing at the ground as his broken bones and body _repaired_ themselves- only to break down again then _do it all over again_.

Jack didn’t know when it finished, but when he finally managed to sit himself up after the nanotech had calmed down; Reaper was nowhere to be seen. _Seen_? Why could he see- he suddenly doubled over again, a hiss of pain ripping through his gritted teeth as his eyes started burning- _it hurt, it hurt so much_. The searing sensation stopped and returned every now and then and whenever it happened, Jack realized he couldn’t see during and after the pain until it happened again.

Now though, he’s leaning against a wall as he stumbles forward, black smoke dripping off him like a cloak and dragging behind him. The very same smoke puffs out of his mouth with each pant he takes at every step. He can hear Reaper’s footsteps come closer and closer- _how did the wraith deal with this constant pain_?

“ _Jackie_.~” The singsong tone that the other uses has Jack’s head snap to the side, crimson orbs narrowing dangerously. He barely manages to duck in time to dodge the arm reaching for him, but the sudden ducking ends up in him sprawled rather uncomfortably on the ground from the pain shooting through him and before he has the chance to scramble up he’s pinned to the ground by Reaper, claws on one hand holding his arms to the ground and digging into his wrist. Jack’s lower lip curls and he’s hissing- something _animalistic_ - at the wraith on top of him.  


“How’s dealing with the pain going for you, Jackie? Not _too_ painful, I hope?” The purr comes from his right side and a low threatening growl leaves him. That one resulted in a chuckle from Reaper, who threw his mask somewhere- _not what he wanted_  and Jack opens his mouth to tell the man to _get the fuck off him_ but lips are pressed to his in a bruising kiss and he soon finds himself melting into it, eyes slowly closing. It doesn’t last for long, though, because he feels a slippery something travel alongside his legs and dip into the back of his pants, Jack whines into the kiss, struggling with renewed force again.  


“Ah-ah, _Jack_. Be _good_ for me, won’t you?” The use of his actual name had the undead soldier stop his struggling hesitantly, only to let out a startled moan when the tentacle from before slipped into him, its slippery surface allowing it to easily slip right into him. The hold around his arms tightened as he pushed against it and Jack just glared emptily at where he thought Reaper was above him. The glare, however, morphed into closed eyes and a flushed face as a second tentacle joined the first.

“F- _Fuck_ …” Jack’s back arches up and the words spill from his lips in a breathless moan as one of the tentacles slams right into his prostate, and he feels a bit of pre-cum leak out of his slit. His lips are captured in another kiss as his own tentacles start to form to undress himself, the slippery black appendages almost ripping his clothes apart to give more room for Reaper’s tendrils to do their work.  


After a moment, Reaper pulls away to admire the sight of _his_ Jack lying disheveled on the floor and even though his hands were no longer held down, the snowy haired male was squirming on the floor at every single movement the tentacles inside of him made.

Jack was impossibly beautiful like this, sprawled out onto the floor with the occasional whines and moans leaving him. The countless of scars adorning his body had Reaper trail one claw along them, watching with a predatory smirk at every shudder it made the other man under him make. There were patches of skin that were constantly in a state of renewal and decay all over his body from whatever it was that Reaper had done to him but it only made him even more _gorgeous_ , his skin was also a couple of shades grayer, not as human-looking anymore, and a few of his ribs protruded- likely because he wasn’t completely in control of the nanotech yet.

It was amazing how the nanotech had affected Jack differently- Reaper moved a hand to Jack’s mouth, slipping one clawed finger inside as he obediently opened his mouth for the digit, revealing his teeth that had grown undeniably sharper, _fangs_ at this point. Reaper knew just how to make Jack a sniveling, begging mess with just a few touches. He knew how to press _every single one_ of the soldier’s buttons.

“You’re beautiful like this, _Jackie_ , so _gorgeous…_ and it’s all just for me.” A whimper forces itself through, though it sounds slightly garbled and distorted because of the finger, when the two tentacles slip out of him with a _squelch_ and Jack’s hole squeezes around nothing for a moment. Reaper removes his finger from his mouth to let him _beg_ just the way _his_ Jackie knows how to.  


“G- _Gabe- please_ … Just _fuck me_ and get this over with.” The words bring a wolfish grin to Reaper’s lips- he didn’t even have to _ask_ \- and he opens his pants hurriedly, sliding them just low enough for his cock to spring out. A tentacle wrapped itself around his own length before he was guiding the tip towards Jack’s entrance, roughly sheathing himself completely in one thrust with a grunt of pleasure, causing the wraith under him to sob loudly, tears building up in the corners of his eyes.  


“Look at you.” Reaper coos, the grin only growing as he starts a cruel and ruthless pace into Jack, abusing his hole, but _secretly_ looking for that one spot that he _knows_ will drive his soldier wild, _begging_ to be taken rougher and made to lose his mind.  


There’s a very satisfied expression on his face when Jack lets out a particularly loud moan and spills his seed all over his chest, clenching around Reaper inside him causing the wraith to groan quietly. He slides an arm under the exhausted and spent man, pulling him up with him as he stands and shoving him against the nearest wall. He brings one hand to Jack’s half-hard member and strokes it lazily as his free hand moves to gently tug at one of the ribs that stick out, causing the white haired male to squirm slightly.

“I’ve never stopped loving you, Jack.” Jack’s legs slip around the other’s waist and arms slide over his shoulders, locking around Reaper’s neck and pulling him closer to the pale man, as he nibbles at his ear lobe, pleasured sounds leaving the soldier with every thrust the wraith made. The hand on Jack’s rib moves to dig his claws into grayish hips, going deep enough to draw blood, and he drags them down slightly, chuckling lowly as Jack was once more forcefully shoved over the edge. This time, though, the clenching as well as the friction of the tentacle starting to move and squeeze his own member had him paint Jack’s walls white with his own sperm.  


Once the two catch their breath, Jack’s legs fall to the ground shakily but he continues to cling to Reaper so that he doesn’t just crumple down to the ground in a heap of Jack Morrison.

“I love you too but, _damn it_ , Gabe… Couldn’t you be gentler-” He gets interrupted by lips pressing against his and a tongue shoving itself into his mouth, causing him to gently bite down on the intruding muscle. Reaper rolls his eyes but pulls away nonetheless to let the man speak.  


“Jerk. You know I hate it when you interrupt me. _Always_ have.”


End file.
